Yugioh! Sleepover!
by mistress-knowledgetree-9
Summary: What happens when you put Yugi and gang in a mansion with two psycotic, scuicidal, murderous girls who are high on suger? Find out.(Temporarily out of service)
1. chapter 1: A stalker and a murder

Yugi-Oh! sleepover  
  
chapter1: A stalker and a murder(wow two for one!)(Z: and suger)  
  
starlight: Hi I'm Starlight. But let's just call me Star for short. I'm on an extreme suger rush right now and I'm really hyper so don't be surprised if the spelling is horrible and the story is sycotic.  
  
Zene (Z): If you're listening to her, then you are probally extremely bored.  
  
Star:Shut up Zene! no one cares about your stupid killing and suicidal fantasies. I I I can't stop talking. I can't sssstopppp shaking. Suuugggeeerrrr.  
  
Zene: Is something she doesn't need anyways. We don't own Yu-gi-oh but we do own ourselfs. Even though I'm not really sure that Star is herself right now...  
  
Star: Now on to the suger induced story. (ssssuuuggggeeerrr!)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Z: Send out the flyers Star, it's gonna be huge! Locking Pegasus away for these many years has been great and all, but jacqing up his mansion is going to give him a heart attack!  
  
Star:The hell with him! He can suffer for all I care. (actually caring) He kept me locked up for most of my life! I'm socially deprived! (Like he's not) Okay so who are we inviting again?  
  
Z: Look at the dumb title. Shesh... *Make's flyers and mails them* *YGO cast gets them and comes, with party streamers and grafetti (and to Star's wishes, silly string) (suger rush made me! Must have silly string!)*  
  
Yugi: Why are we here again?  
  
Yami: Star and Zene invited us over to a sleepover remember.  
  
Yugi: I know but why?  
  
Joey: Star probally got high on suger again.  
  
Tristen: Isn't this Pegasus' castle?  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* Na...really?  
  
Joey: Na?  
  
Seto: Just forget it...! *getting annoyed*  
  
Yugi: *Rings doorbell*  
  
Star: *opens doors with a rush obiviously hyper* Howdy people! Welcome to the destroying of my uncle's mansion .... I mean sleepover!  
  
Z: *Knocks her out of the way* Welcome incompetant fools. What would you like to destroy today?  
  
Joey: I'll have one small coke and a large hamburger with fries.  
  
Z: Joey... I was about to strangle Star. Don't make me do it to you (though I would possible enjoy it...)  
  
Joey: *cringes*  
  
Star: *recovers* We're not destroying anything! I still haven't got the money to replace half of the stuff here! It doesn't matter if my uncles locked up ... I'll have everyone else riding up my ass!  
  
everyone: 0.0!  
  
star: what? So what if I cussed! I do it all the time! I maybe socially deprived but I still have my ways god danm it!!"  
  
everyone:0.0?!  
  
Star: Alright enough standing around! The stupid pizza gonna get cold!  
  
Joey/Tristen: Pizza?! Alright!! *run over star on their way through the doors*  
  
Star: Must .... kill .... Joey .... and ... Tristen!!  
  
Z: Right.......................................................  
  
Seto: This is boring. Can I go home now?  
  
Z: No! I...um...have a coomputer lab in here in some secret underground passage. Let's go find it...someway...  
  
Star: Woah!!!!!!!  
  
Z: Say that again and I stick your head up your ass  
  
Everyone: *Cringes*  
  
Z: Good. Anyone have any other problems with me?  
  
Yami: No...I think we're pretty good...ahem...yeah.  
  
Star: *more cringeing some whimpers*  
  
Yugi: Star? You okay?  
  
Star: *Shoots up. Yugi falls over* Yep! Let's go to the ball room (such a lame name. No other rooms to call it though)  
  
Tea: Yea!! I'm finally in the story!!  
  
Z: Shut up Tea. No one likes you...Well, except for Yugi. That's a definate fact, In the manga in Shonen Jump, it shows Tea in her work uniform, Yugi blushing, and him saying in her face, "nice uniform" (I don't remember if they were the exact words, but oh well)  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Star: *fumming. Eyeing Tea evily* Right ...... Ok. We better get some pizza before the junk food lords eat it all. Oh! Wait a minute that's impossible! Silly me!  
  
Yami: I'd like to take that bet.  
  
Star: Nope they couldn't possibley because I ordered 250 pizzas. Oh! And 350 sodas, 100 pizones, 450 domino dots, and some other party shit.  
  
everyone: 0.0!  
  
Star: *thinking somethings wrong with her* What!!! I like domino dots!  
  
Yugi: Right ... can we just eat now?  
  
*********Ballroom(made to look partyish)***************************  
  
Joey/Tristen: * sigh * Ahhhh. So full. Food so good. Can't move.  
  
weevil: *appears out of nowhere* hello pathetic fools.  
  
Joey/Tristen:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Oh!! It's just the creepy cheating bug dude.  
  
Weevil: Shut up!!!  
  
Star: *kicks weevil* You weren't invited! Get out and stop stalking me!!  
  
Z: Now now Star. Our guests here came for entertainment. Let's give them what they want.  
  
Weevil: This is going to hurt, isn't it?  
  
Z: I dunno. I can't fell pain if it comes from your body. *Evil look*  
  
Seto: Now things are getting interesting!  
  
Yugi: Weevil's been stalking you?  
  
Z: Where'd that come from?  
  
Yugi: Ask my wife  
  
Everyone: WHAT???!!!!  
  
Yugi: That's right!! I'm married to....  
  
Z: Yami?  
  
Yugi: Nope....I'm married to Solomon. I mean, come on, that's practially the only reason I live there.  
  
Z: You're married to your grandfather. That's pitiful. Maybe because he'll never have a real lover.  
  
Star: Make it stop! Make it stop!!!!  
  
Z: That was a little more information that we needed to know.  
  
Everyone: I agree.  
  
Star: *Starts to shake Yugi* You're lying!! Please tell me you're lying!!! Hey! Wait a minute I'm confused. Why would you're grandfather know that weevils been stalking me?  
  
weevil: * edges closer to star*  
  
Star: Back off you creepy little bug!! What is it with you!!! Leave me alone!!! I thought I put a restraining order on you!  
  
everone(except Yugi): 0.0?!!  
  
weevil: *looks downcast*  
  
* doorbell rings in background*  
  
Star: *drops Yugi* Yea!! More party guests!! * skips toward doorway, stops halfway and turns around* You better be gone when I come back weevil!! If not I'm calling the cops!!  
  
Z: *beats her to it* Welcome, guests. Please try everything in your power not to send Star to the Shadow Realm.That will be my doing.  
  
Bakura: You just ruined my plans!  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Humph! *Turns away and pouts* Dumb mortals *Takes out knife* My precious instrument of torture...!!!  
  
Z: *See's knife* Suicidal pleasures! *Reaches for knife.* *Takes it and put its to her wrists* *Evilly smiles* *Cut's wrist* hehehe...  
  
Star: *Gasp* Zene!!!! What the **** did you do to yourself?  
  
Z: What?  
  
Star: I've told you a million times not to kill yourself! *Takes knife*  
  
Z: Well just ruin my day. Besides, it's not like you've never had any thoughts about killing yourself.  
  
Star: Well...hehehe...funny thing you should mention that *Backs away with hands behind back, then runs into the house quickly*  
  
Z: *Runs after her* My precious knife!!!!!!  
  
Marik: This is odd ......  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Star: *runs to window. Throws knife out it.* (oh well maybe some other time)  
  
Z: * runs to window and almost falls out* Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! (continue)  
  
Star:*calmly walks back to ballroom*  
  
Bakura: *to Star* You owe me a knife.  
  
Star: Trust me..... you'll never get it.  
  
Bakura: *curses under breath*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tea: Will the insanity ever end!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Don't think so.  
  
Weevil: *hides behind door with butterfly net*  
  
Seto: *staring at weevil* I'm not going to ask.  
  
Star: *walks in* Alright now that the Bakura's knife is gone I can ....  
  
weevil: *throws butterfly net over Star* At last !!!! She is mine AHAHAHAHAHaH!!!!  
  
Star: Goddammit weevil didn't I tell you to leave. *pulls off butterfly net* What is with you!!! Get it through your creepy little head I have a restraining order on you!! You're supposed to stay fiffty feet away from me at all times!!!! Stop stalking me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
everyone: -_-??  
  
weevil:*stares at the floor creepily. starts to mumble* Yeessssss ............ she's mine at last .... she's mine.  
  
Star: That's it i'm calling the cops!!!  
  
Z: *Walks in*...*with a knife* I got the knife!  
  
Star: How?  
  
Z: uh...that is not important...but what is important, these fools will die!!!! (Did I just say that out loud?) *Takes knife* Die!...Weevil!!  
  
*Zene is about to attack Weevil but stops.  
  
Everyone: --_--???  
  
Z: Game numero uno! Who killed the Weevil? Was it Kenshin Himura in the kamiya dojo with the bamboo stick? Was it Yusuke Urameshi in the spirit world with the Rei Gun? Was it Star in the ballroom with the rop/net? Or was it Coronal Mustard in the kitchen with the revolver?  
  
Joey/Tristen/Marik/Malik/Yugi: Coronal Mustard!  
  
Seto/Bakura/Yami/Star: Star!  
  
Ryou/Tea/Weevil: Yusuke  
  
Pegasus: *pops out from nowhere* ME!  
  
Z: Is that your finale answer?  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
Zene: Poor Kenshin...like I care?? The winner is......NONE OF YOU!  
  
EVERYONE: WHAT?  
  
Pegasus: *disappears* damn...(voice trails behind him)  
  
Star: Was it Kenshin?  
  
Z: No, no, no. You got it all wrong. It's--can I get a drumroll please--  
  
*No drumbroll*  
  
Z: (Damn people) ME! Zene Dokohira, with Bakura's knife, in the ballroom. DIE! *Stabs Weevil*  
  
*Weevil...dead*  
  
Z: Let's try that again.  
  
*Zene uses Phoenix Down on Weevil* *Stabs him again with Physco music playing in backround*  
  
*Weevil...dead........again.*  
  
Z: Again?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Star: Cool no more sycotic stalkers who creep me out!!!!  
  
yami: Why was weevil stalking you anyway?  
  
Star: I don't know he just did. *takes knife from Zene and throws it out the window agian* Now that that's taken care of .... let's get some music in here.  
  
*Star turns on Fleetwood Mac CD*  
  
Z: *glaring out window* I hate this stupid CD!!  
  
Seto: So do I!!  
  
malik: Same here!!  
  
Star: Fine!!! Damn you people!!! * puts in Avril Lavigne's 'Let's Go'*  
  
Z:I love this CD!!!!  
  
Tea: I find it offensive.  
  
Bakura: Shut up! No one cares about your opinion.  
  
Tea: *backs off to pout*  
  
Marik: *starts to hum the tune*  
  
Ryou: *goes to comfort Tea*  
  
Seto: *stares at Marik* What are you doing?  
  
Marik: *franticly* Nothing I swear !!!  
  
Star: *relizes no one is having fun* Let's play a game!  
  
Yugi: Yeah!!  
  
Z: *deeply annoyed* and just what are we going to play?  
  
Star: *in deep thought* uh ...... I .... have ...no ..idea.  
  
Z: I know... *Laughs evilly*  
  
Star: Oh boy!  
  
Z: We'll play...  
  
******************************************************  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Zene(Z): What are we going to play?  
  
Star: When will the insanity end???!?!?!?!?!  
  
Z: When will Star get mental consouling?  
  
Star: When will Pegasus break free?  
  
Z: When will I get to kill?  
  
Star: Um....we'll get back to you on that  
  
Z: Damn you people.  
  
Star and Z: Find out in chapter two!  
  
P.S. We will noy update to chapter 3 unless we get at least 5 reviews, brecause I know my insame friend will definately write chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2: The vault and blackmail

*****************************************************************  
  
chapter2:The vault and blackmail  
  
Star:We don't own Yu Gi Oh! or whatever you may have heard of! Stop following us!!!  
  
Z: Sure, follow, I don't mind. I'll just stab you or put your head in your own ass. Or.... *Takes out a B X 25 with only one bullet.* I'll kill you all!!!!  
  
Star: She's joking!!! hehehe....yeah...*nervous laughter*  
  
Z: *watch beeps* Ok, I'm don'e being physco, time for breakfast!  
  
Star: (we're writing this in the morning. Zene's grumpy.)  
  
Z: Dare to say that again?  
  
Star: No *whimpers* That's ok  
  
Z: I'm done being physco, but I'm not quite sure if I should be dumb or mean.  
  
Star: Dumb!  
  
Z: grrrrrr....  
  
Star: Whimpers* *some short cries*  
  
*Scene turns black and you hear a B X 25 go off.* *lights come back on*  
  
Z: That was fun  
  
Star: She didn't hit anything?! That's a first....wait! I'm not dead!! YEAH!!  
  
Z: Damn...I really did miss.  
  
Star: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Z: Um....back to the Sleepover!!!  
  
Lights begin to fade.  
  
Star can be heard: Zene!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Z: Like I was saying we're going to play .......  
  
Yugi: Monapoly?  
  
Bakura: kill the pharoh?  
  
Yami: Kill the Tomb Robber?  
  
Ryou: Jepordy?  
  
Tea: Sherades?  
  
Seto: Twister?  
  
everyone:0.0!!!!  
  
Seto: What.  
  
Z: Any ways we're going to play *more interuptions of game ideas* Will you people shut up!!! We're going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Star: Um...*blushes* Zene...*blushes more* You think that that's a good idea?  
  
Z: Sure. And the place has been made.  
  
Everyone: *blushes* -_-  
  
Z: Anyone disagree? *holds up another B X 25 and aims at the crowd*  
  
Everyone: We agreee!!! We agree!!!!  
  
Z: Good. The place is the vault, and we play spin-the-bottle that will decide your fate. *evil smirk*  
  
Everyone: *cringes*  
  
Z: OK, Star goes first.  
  
Star: ok ....... alrighty then. *spins bottle*  
  
Everyone: *holding breath*  
  
*bottle lands on Yami* (through some strange undiscovered reason of the authors)  
  
Yami: Why me!?!?!  
  
Star: *dragging Yami* Alright come on let's get this over with!  
  
*Star and Yami leave the room and now are in the vault.*  
  
Z: Hehehehee....!!!! *evil smile* I know Star knows that she's being watched, so lets see how Yami's doing! *Turns off lights*  
  
*A 'click' noise can be heard*  
  
*Just then, thousands and even maybe millions of Tv's came out of the wall.*  
  
Z: hehehehe!! Let's watch (I'll just erase your minds on the cameras thing anyways, so you'll have no idea!)  
  
Yugi: Did you say something, Zene?  
  
Z: Why, wanna make something otta it?  
  
Yugi: *Cringes* no!  
  
Z: *folds arms and look at cameras that have pictures of Star and Yami in the vault doing nothing...yet* (I wonder why everyone fears me? So what if I'm a person who likes guns and other instruments of torture...but?)  
  
Star: *From the vault, (and yes, there is sound)* Becasue you freakin' hurt people!  
  
Zene: *Turns on loudspeaker* Shutup Star, or I can use blackmail on you!  
  
Star: NO!!!! (goddammit!)  
  
Z: *Smiles evilly, yet triumphently too.* The seven minutes begin now (for this we're going to take it from the people in the vaults view okay?)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yami: *under breath* no one better be watching.  
  
Star: *smiles slyly* Hey Yami what kind of girls have you made out with in your 5,000 year life span?  
  
Everyonee: 0.0?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: Alright now that's not cool!!!! I'm not telling you about my social  
  
life!!  
  
Star: Hey! Did you have a queen when you were pharoh?  
  
Yami: *covers ears/ closes eyes* lalalallalala .... I'm not listening ..... llalalalallala!  
  
Star: *walks up to Yami so she is looking him staight in the eyes* Did I say something wrong?  
  
Everyone: Yes!!!!!!!  
  
Star: Oh! *under breath* while he's not looking ..... *reaches into Yami's pocket. Takes out deck and goes through it. When she's done adds a card from her pocket*  
  
Yami: Lalalallalala ......... still not listening ..... lalallallalala!  
  
Star: *takes out notepad. Writes quick note and puts the deck and the note back into Yami's pocket*  
  
Z: *on loudspeaker* Okay that's enough !!!! Times up!! (That was a little interesting. Considering Yami's wearing those pants that are tight and his deck is in his back pocket.)  
  
Star: *nervous laughter* *Evil grin*  
  
*Star and Yami come out.*  
  
Tea: Yipee! My turn! I'm in the story again!  
  
Z: *cringes* Yeah.... Damn Kastuka.  
  
*Tea spins bottle and it lands on.......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............MALIK!*  
  
Malik: NNNNOOOOOOoooooo!!!! Why do I get stuck with the scotic Friendship person!!!!  
  
Z: Well, it is 7 minutes in heaven. And in heaven you are allowed to do whatever you want. *evil smirk* Get it Malik? You get to do whatever your kawaii little heart desires!  
  
Tea: I'm going to hell, goddammit, I'm going to hell!  
  
Malik: *catches on to what Zene is saying* Oh!!!!!!!! Oh Teaaaaaa............  
  
Tea: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Star: This is going to be interesting.  
  
Seto: I bet she dies.  
  
Star: I'll take you on that bet.  
  
Zene: Well, I won't.  
  
Everyone: Malik is going to kill Tea! Hello, Zene???????? Don't you see it?  
  
Z: She's like a cockroach, you can't get rid of her!  
  
Everyone: Ohhhhh  
  
Seto: Ok, I'm going with you then.  
  
Star: After this, we'll be getting either drunk, or we'll be saying all of Zene's lovers!!  
  
Z: Star!  
  
Star: What?  
  
Z: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Star: What? I'm hyper. You expect any better of me? *Runs to Yami and gives him a Phoenix Down.* If she kills me, use this on me please!  
  
Z: *A/N: somewhat by our own stupidness and hyperness, Zene missed that.*  
  
Star: *happily*Right so let's go to Tea and Malik in the vault!  
  
Bakura: Tea's going to die!! Yeaaaaa!!!  
  
*Alright let's get back to Tea and Malik in the vault*  
  
Malik: *pulls out knife* Time to die Tea!!!  
  
Tea: *whimpers* *starts to cry* You .....(sob) can't kill me ..... I'm one of the main characters!!!  
  
Malik: No one really cares!!!  
  
Tea: *strangely grows happy* Well as long as I'm going to die I might as well give out all dirty secrets I have on people!!  
  
Everyone: 0.0?!?!?! Dirty secrets???  
  
Tea: *thinking* let's see..... Yugi's really short because he smoked crack when he was little. Joey's way stupid because his mother dropped him on his head at birth. Tristen keeps his hair all pointy by putting glue in it.  
  
*six minutes later*  
  
everyone: make it stop!!!!  
  
Malik: AhHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not bi!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Yes you are!  
  
Z:*on loudspeaker* Times up. Tea stop bashing people. That's stuff we just did not need to know!!  
  
*Malik runs out of vault screaming. Tea skips happily out of vault* Z: Pay up people. Tea ain't dead.  
  
*People reluncktently give her ten bucks each*  
  
*A/N: What a rip off.*  
  
Z: Acutally, that stuff is good blackmail.  
  
Star: *Takes out notebook and writes all she can remember* What was the one on Yugi again?  
  
Tea: He smoked crack when he was little.  
  
Star: Right! *jots it down.* Oh, you do realize that Zene is going to kill you now for bashing on her.  
  
*Just then the lights go off, becomes pitch black, and a gun shot is heard, with the following of a body hitting the floor.*  
  
Z: hehehehehe *evilly cackles*  
  
*Lights go back on*  
  
Everyone: Tea's dead!!!!!!  
  
Z: Yugi, aren't you sad?  
  
Yugi: No, I'm married to my grandfather already.  
  
Star: *Strangles him* No! I forbid it!  
  
*Lawyer pops out from no where* Here is the divorce papers.  
  
Z: *signs them* You're officially not married, and hopefully officially not gay.  
  
Everyone: *Looks disgusted.*  
  
Star: *becomes silent. Stops strangleing Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Star?  
  
Star: *hands still around Yugi's neck. Faints but falls stiffly backwards*  
  
yugi: Star are you all right?  
  
Star: *frozen in stangleing position from shock*  
  
Z: It's alright she'll recover in about ten seconds.  
  
Star: *Jumps Up* It's Seto's turn!! HeHehehehehehhe!!! *evil smile*  
  
*Seto spins the bottle, grumbling something about killing Star, and by some people who created this story and who like Seto Kaiba, it landed on the best, Zene!*  
  
Zene: *Tries to hide a blush and somewhat succeeds*  
  
Star: *Grins evilly* So, what are you guys gonna do in there?  
  
Zene: *hits star upside the head* At least we won't be reaching into each others back pockets!!  
  
Star: *Grumbles, but cringes* *then slightly blushes*  
  
Yami: *checks back pocket, sees it one card to large*  
  
Star: How could he tell?  
  
Z: Ah, the many mysteries of life.  
  
Yami: *pulls out note and starts to read*  
  
Star: *sees Yami. hurridly* Right let's get you two into the vault shall we?  
  
Yami: *Blushes badly. Falls over, stunned.*  
  
Joey/Tristen: *look at note* *start to giggle and blush*  
  
Star: *sees her secret is about to be given away* Let's go to Zene and Kaiba in the vault.  
  
***********In the vault*************  
  
Seto: This is extremely boring  
  
Zene: Those stupid mortals. They don't even think of stealing the money in here?  
  
Star: Think: BANK, Zene!  
  
Zene: *opens a drawer* *gasps* *then starts laughing uncontrollably.*  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Zene: Porn and how to-- hweheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeheheheheheheheheha hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha-- become the woman underneath!  
  
Seto: *Also starts laughing uncontrollably.*  
  
Everyone outside the vault: *Laughing*  
  
Star: *Face in hands* My uncles secret stash...! *Idea* Blackmail! *grins evilly*  
  
Everyone: what is it with you and blackmail??!?!?!  
  
Star: it's fun and funnny. *giggles*  
  
everyone: suger.  
  
Zene: she did have enough of that, didn't she. Well, you can't blame her. Not only was she socially deprived, but sugerly deprived also!  
  
Everyone: Oh!!!!  
  
Star: Suger! *imitates golem* my precious!  
  
Bakura: *strokes ring* that's my saying!!!  
  
Star: Ok times up!!!! You can come out now.  
  
*Seto and Zene come out of vault carrying some of pegasus' 'goods'*  
  
Z: Auction! First we have this nice Victoria Secret magazine! Do I hear one hundred dollars? I know you guys want some!!!  
  
Joey: Mine!  
  
Tristen: 3 hundred!  
  
Malik: 6 hundred!  
  
Zene: Going once, twice, sold to Malik!!!  
  
Malik: YEAH!  
  
Zene: Pay up!  
  
*Malik gives her an IOU*  
  
*Zene hurts Malik severely*  
  
*Malik (for some unknowned reason) then gives Zene 1 thousand dollars happily.*  
  
Star: How in the world did you get that much money?  
  
Malik: Working at Jack-in-the-box!  
  
Zene: Next, we have this porn magazine! Do I hear six hundred?  
  
Joey: three hundred!  
  
Zene: I said six hundred!  
  
Joey: Um...how about two hundred?  
  
*Zene gives up on Joey*  
  
Zene: six hundred anyone?  
  
*Malik and Bakura shout 7 hundred at the same time*  
  
Yugi: one thousand!  
  
Tea: 2 thousands!  
  
Zene: I thought you were dead.  
  
Tea: I'm a cockroach!  
  
Star: And why the hell would you want it?  
  
Tea: I'm giving out my secretest secret! Damn me!  
  
Zene: I think we could all do that.  
  
*lights go out* * several gunshots are heard*  
  
*lights go back up. Star and Zene both have a B X 25*  
  
*Malik is standing behind Tea with a knife.* *Tea suddenly falls* *Tea gets back up.*  
  
Zene and Star: WHAT?!?!?!!  
  
Zene: *idea* we've been doing it all wrong! The only way to kill a cockroach is to step on it!!  
  
Star: OHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Tea: *Stomps on Tea*  
  
Tea: *dies*  
  
Star: Cool now we can get back on with the game!!  
  
Zene: NOOOOO!!!! It's too late! We have to wait till the next chapter, which will either be about me getting drunk or Star saying all my secret lovers!  
  
Star: Yeah!!!! Chapter 3! Chapter 3! Die Tea! Die! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahaha(continue until we type next chapter)  
  
Zene: Suger rush!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
Star: Right well um .... yeah. Oh! Right! Will Zene get drunk?  
  
Z: Will Star reveal all of my secret lovers?  
  
Star: or will we do some other insane thing?  
  
Z: When will I get to kill?  
  
Star: uh ..... later.  
  
Z: Damn. 


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos ensuesStar takes contro...

Chapter 3: chaos ensues (otherwise known as Star gains control)  
Star: Yea!! I get to write chapter three by myself since Zene keeps putting it off! So be ready for the insane chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!  
Z:Yes I'm here. I'm just not writeing.  
Star: No matter what we say we do not own Yugioh! if we did Zene would go out with Kaiba and I would be married to Yami and Tea wouldn't exsist! (ok so mabye she would we need someone to pick on) ***********************************************************************  
Star: Right so we're going to continue seven minutes in heaven.  
Z:*confused*Wait I thought I was going to get drunk or have my secert lover's revealed.  
Star:*evil smile* I changed my mind. Something else will happen. There are still plenty of people we haven't bashed yet.  
Z: *evil scowl* Bash Kaiba and you're dead!  
Star: Ahhhh. Anyway it's Tristen' turn!  
Tristen: Before I spin I would just like to announce that Star is a perv.  
Everyone: You just now figure that out.  
Star: I'm not really I'm just wierd. Expessially when I'm hyper.  
Z: Which you always are.  
Star: No I'm not!!  
Tristen: Whatever. *spins bottle* * Lands on Ryou*  
Ryou: Uhhhhhh........... aren't there any more girls?  
Star: nope. Deal with it.  
Ryou:Damn.  
Tristen: *smiles slyly.*  
Star: *turns on moniters*  
Z: what are they doing?  
Everyone: 0.0  
Tristen: *pulling out drawers* There's nothing in here damnit!!  
Ryou: What were you expeccting to find?  
Tristen:*scowls* Anything!  
Ryou: Hey Tristen how do you feel about gay guys?  
Everyone: 0.o  
Star: *laughs evily* *mumbles* I knew it. *backs away into dark corner.*  
Tristen: 0.0*edges away from Ryou* W wwwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy??????  
Ryou: *blushes* no reson.  
Tristen: *Backs away*  
Star:*comes out of corner* *smiles evilly* Tristen, Ryou you can come out now.  
Everyone*but Star*: It hasn't been seven minutes.  
Tristen: Please let me out of this hellhole!!  
Star:We're going to play a new game.  
Z:Why?  
Star: I said I had changed my mind didn't I. Besides I thought of a better game we could play.*smiles even more evilly(if that's possible)*  
Everyone: 0.o'  
Tristen:*runs out of vault* I agree with Star!!! Whatever it is do it!  
Star: Thank you. We're going to play truth or dare. And we're going to have a special guest.  
Everyone but Z and Star: Who?  
Star: The pizza boy!*falls into hysterics*  
Everyone else:-_-'  
*doorbell rings in background*  
Star: Yeaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! He's here!!!!  
*stomping noises heard* *huge robot enters with a dominos uniform on*  
Star: *laughs madly* Muhahahhahhahahhahahhah!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Z:-_-' You brought Galatron2.5 into our story?  
Star:Hell Yeah!! We needed your boyfriend to get some publicity!!*laughs manicly*  
Z: T_T Star!!!!!!!!He's not my boyfriend!!!!!!! I'll never marry!!!!!!! Damn you Star!!!!*more insults and angery exclaminations*  
Galatron2.5: uh .... why am I here? And why am I in a Dominos uniform?  
Star: You're our pizza boy!!! *falls into hysterics again*  
Z:x_X *ran out of breath*  
Galatron2.5:-_-'  
Star: Now on to truth or dare! Galatron2.5 will decide who goes first and decides most of the rules I'l dictate the rest! *laughs evily* Muhahahahahhahahahaha!!! *skips happily to spot next to Yami*  
Yami: *scoots away*  
Bakura: *snikers* what's the matter pharoh? Afraid to sit next to a girl?  
Yami: *death glare* No!! Star just creeps me out a little.  
Star: *evil glare* *happily* That's ok everyone is creeped out by me at school!! *laughs again*  
Everyone:-_-'  
Galatron2.5: Ok first I'll revive Tea so that we can have someone to torture. Then Joey will get to pick first.  
Star: *clears throat loudly*  
Galatron2.5: uh ... I mean Star will er... go first.  
Star: Good.  
Galatron2.5: T_T  
Tea: Yeaaa!!!!I'm alive!!!!!  
Z:damn!  
Star: Right. Kaiba. Truth or dare?  
Seto: uh .... (if I pick truth she'll use the information for blackmail. If I pick dare she'll use that for blackmail) Truth?  
Star: Yeaaaaaaaaaa!!! More blackmial!!!!!!!!!  
Z: *pulls out riefel* *evilly* say what?  
Star: *whimpers* nothing. Ok. um ........ oh! I know!!! Would you ever sell your company to say ....... me?  
Seto: Hell no!!!!!!!  
Star: Damn.  
Seto:Right ok my turn. How about the stupid little dog?  
Joey: There's no dog in here.  
Seto: -_-' I mean you you idiot! Truth or dare!!!!!!  
Joey: Hmmmmmmmm ......(if I pick truth Star will use the information for balckmail. If I pick dare Star will use the information for blackmail.) uh .... Dare?  
Seto: *evil laughter* hehehehehhe ... ok I dare you to spend the rest of the night away from your little boyfriend over there.  
Joey: Hey!!!!!!!! I am not gay!!!!  
Star: That's not what this photo says!!!! *holds up picture up of Joey and Tristen kissing*  
TristenandJoey: Hey!!!! How'd you get that!!!???????  
Star: uh .... that's not important.  
Joey: I still deny being gay!!! I'm not gay!!!!!!!!  
Tristen: yes you are.  
Joey: hey I thoutght you were on my side!!!!  
Tristen: Not any more. *scoots closer to Ryou*  
Ryou: *scoots away*  
Seto: Just do the freakin' dare already!!!!!!!!!  
Joey: Ok, ok. Cool your jets man.*sits next to Zene* Right my turn.  
Galatron2.5: ANd you can't pick the person who picked you!  
Joey: Damn. ******' robot.  
Galatron2.5: *pulls out huge lazer gun* what was that?  
Joey: *whimpers* nothing. Right. I pick uh .... Yugi.  
Yugi: Why me??!!!?!!!??!?!??!?!!  
Joey: Because. Truth or dare?  
Yugi: uh ... (if I pick truth Star'll ....)  
Star: Stop!!!!!! Just so everyone's clear on this. I can read minds you idiots!!  
yugi: Riiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttt. uh ..... dare.  
STar: hehehehehehe.  
Joey: *oblivious to Star* Ok ... I dare you to ..... uh .... go in the vault for seven minutes with Star.  
Yugi: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Star: Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts to drag Yugi*  
Galatron2.5: *dismantles cameras* hhhehehehhhehehehhehe.  
Z: *pushes button for monitors* *nothing happens* All right who messed with the cameras?!  
Galatron2.5: eep!  
Z: Rrrrgggg! Galatron!!!!!!!! You're dead!!!!!! I finally get way to get back at Star and you ruin the moment!!!!!!*runs after Galatron2.5 yelling at top of lungs*  
Galatron2.5: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*seven minutes later*  
Z:*still running after Galatron2.5*  
Yugi: *comes out of vault with hair messed up and shirt undone*  
Yami: Go Aibou!!!  
Yugi: *turns red*  
Star: *skips out happily*  
Galatron2.5: Alright it's Yugi's turn.  
Yugi:Ok ... Malik.  
Malik: eep!  
Yugi: truth or dare?  
Malik: Truth.  
Z:whimp.  
Star: and that ends chapter 3!!!!!! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: What!!???????  
Star: I'm the author I can choose when to end the chapter.  
Z: Actually, you're only a co-author.  
Star: Damn.  
Galatron2.5: Than who am I?  
Star: You're just a pawn I fitted into my needs.  
Galatron2.5: What?  
Star:-_-'  
Galatron2.5: I'm just kidding!  
Star: Good. ***********************************************************************  
Star: I would just like to thank everyone for thier reviews. You guys are very encourageing. I hope you guys enjoyed the carnage, because I sure did!*flahback to Yugi's dare.* *sighs*. Oh right! Yea! Weevil's still dead.  
Z: Yea! Joey's gay!!  
Star: Yea! I made out with Yugi!  
Z:What will happen to Malik?  
Star:Will I ever not be hyper?  
Z: When will I get to kill?  
Galatron2.5: ANd why am here!??  
Z: you interupted.  
Star: To answer Zene. Not in this chapter!  
Z: Damn.  
Galatron2.5: No really why am I here?  
Star: And will I ever reveall the contents of my note? Find out in chapter 4!  
Z:I want to kill.  
Galatron2.5: Why am I here?!?!?!?  
end chapter 3 


	4. Authors NotNOT A CHAPTER

Yugioh Sleepover is on a temporary hold. Sorry, but I'm just not feeling the humor anymore. Besides, I'm too depressed and everything is happaning way to fast. I don't want to keep this story, but I'm doing it for Star.Please do not read this until it is ready for chapter four. Thankyou.  
  
----MK9 


End file.
